1. Field
The following description relates to a laser diode driving apparatus, more particularly to, a laser diode driving apparatus for optical communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A future laser diode driving apparatus for optical communication should reduce energy consumption to 50 to 75%, and a future high-performance optical communication system requires an optical input/output (I/O) that satisfies several terabytes bandwidths requirements having high energy efficiency. In order to support a terabyte optical input/output (I/O) capacity, a form factor should be reduced so that a port density can be greatly increased. If the port density is increased, the price per port can be greatly reduced.
A short-term optical input/output solution is to combine optical and electric components to a package, and a long-term optical input/output solution is to integrate optical elements directly to CMOS to increase the bandwidth and energy efficiency. CMOS consumes very small energy, and the energy consumption tends to decrease continuously. Therefore, when high speed processing or calculations are required, the energy efficiency is high.
One of key issues of the short-term optical input/output (I/O) solution is to integrate a CMOS integrated transceiver circuit, a discrete detector array, and a waveguide by using a commercial package. Fundamentally, in order to achieve the cost reduction, which is one of the biggest obstacles to commercialize Wavelength Division Multiplexed Passive Optical Network (WDM-PON), a CMOS photonics technique is applied so that an optical transmission and reception module of an Optical Line Terminal (OLT) apparatus is made into a single chip to reduce a cost, a size, and power consumption, and to decrease a line card production cost.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention have been studied on the high performance driver with a structure appropriate for a multichannel array that can easily and effectively provide stable bandwidths and high gains of the optical communication laser diode at a transmission end of the optical transmission and reception apparatus. An example relating to the laser diode driving circuit is as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,160 (Aug. 7, 2001).